


Venus

by grapommer1



Category: venus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapommer1/pseuds/grapommer1





	Venus

献给给我脑洞的基友熊。  
翻车翻得好累………………  
rps故事纯属虚构，切勿上升真人，内有一辆…翻了得有百八十次的婴儿车🚗 哭唧唧

是法国的初秋，淅淅沥沥的下了一晚的小雨，像是久不停歇，空气中带着点点阴冷潮湿。  
清晨却迎来了这一周的晴天，古旧的街道上散发着甜腻的烤牛角包的味道，是一个明媚的好天气。

画室内。

许是一个动作摆久了，王一博侧了下身换了个姿势。视线却正好凝到了坐在画板后的画师，画师生得好看，眉眼间带着一股少年气，唇色淡，高鼻梁。

“你的头发落下来了。”王一博愣神间，画师缓步走上前来，“别动，我来。”炙热的呼吸喷洒在王一博裸露的肌肤上，画师温柔的将他散落的金发掖到耳后，笑着说。

画师一笑整个人都鲜活了起来，笑时带着一丝慵懒，是一副多情却又薄情的长相。

“你叫什么。”裸露的肌肤被冰冷的手触碰，王一博耳根泛红，有些不自在的问道。

“Venus。”说话间画师将手伸到王一博身下。画家的手骨节分明，是艺术家特有的修长和纤细，左手中指处带着略微粗糙的茧，此时清瘦流畅的腰部被画师双手握住，轻柔抬放摆弄。

“嗯……你说什么？ ”手指的游走摩擦令王一博不由自主的颤抖，不自觉地轻哼出声。  
腰很痒。

而画师只是专注着调整着他的姿势，皱着眉没有回答，突然像顿悟一样直起腰来四处环顾。

“肖战，你可以叫我哥哥。”画师回道，并将刚从窗边取下地红玫瑰摆在王一博左乳旁，花瓣上还带着清晨屋外的露水，粘在乳晕上泛着致命地吸引。

画家似乎对位置很不满意，撩起大衣倾身凑近，温热的呼吸喷洒在敏感位置，令周边的皮肤都升起温度。花瓣几次都无意识的蹭过乳头激起身下的人一阵又一阵的颤栗。  
零零碎碎的阳光铺洒在身下人身上，借着柔和的阳光，王一博整个人的轮廓像是镀了一层柔光。

男生年纪小，大概就十八岁左右，面容英俊，淡茶色的眸此时因害羞有些闪躲，长长的睫毛垂下来，在白皙的眼睑处落下了一片扇状的阴影。

“你在紧张，”画家挑了挑眉，漫不经心的说，“我又不会对你怎么样，至少，”画师从头到脚扫了一遍王一博匀称的裸体，“至少现在不会。”

说完凑近亲昵的揉了一把web淡金色柔软的头发，起身返回画板处。  
留给他的是鼻尖若有若无的，沾染着一点皂角的清香，混着淡淡的心悸。

王一博盯着心平气和坐回去的肖战，明白刚刚只是个轻飘飘的玩笑。裸体在艺术家眼中，即使再美丽也仅限于欣赏的范围，而自己却处在躁动的年纪，一句话就被撩的不受控制。

给我安分点。  
王一博垂着眼看像已经有动静的小兄弟，一脸平静。

这边王一博神神叨叨的嘴里默念着，阳光正暖，屋里也打起了暖风，他很快就有一丝困倦，这么一想就真的睡了过去。

下午四点。  
肖战揉了一下酸痛的手腕，一抬眼却看到哪个不长心眼的小混蛋睡过去的画面。

web睡的很沉，呼吸平缓。五官还没有褪去稚嫩感，抛去艺术家审美，王一博雌雄莫辨的脸漂亮不像话，肤色雪白，身材匀称。  
肖战眸色愈深。

“可真是个崽崽，就这么睡了？”肖战勾起唇角，声音温柔缱绻，透着一丝莫名的意味。  
外面又下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，未掩好的窗户被雨打的左右摆动，法国初秋的天气，透着丝丝凉意。

“……唔，”似乎是窗户的碰撞声吵醒浅眠的web，挣扎着睁开眼就看到面前嘴角噙着一丝笑的肖战。  
工作睡觉，怕是要凉。  
“战哥，我……我不是故意。”话还没说完就被突然笼罩下来的身体逼的闭了嘴，肖战此时倾身向前，一条腿侧身压在沙发上，两人距离极近。

“我可以抱你吗？”肖战声音轻柔，像是如果他不接受就会立马离开一样，克制又冷静。

画家身上还带着染料的草木味道，眸色漆黑，嘴角右下方是一颗细小的黑痣。露出的脖颈是好看且干净的白，禁欲招人。

早就想了。  
王一博一把勾住肖战的脖颈，凑到他唇边，压着嗓间的欲望：“来啊战哥。”

这声玩笑中带着戏谑的战哥，一下击败了肖战的理智，他眼中闪着莫名的光，一把将王一博压到沙发上。

毫无征兆的动作让王一博下意识想要挣扎，却被肖战紧紧的按住了双手，一把探到下身，“倒是省了一步脱衣服。”肖战轻轻的笑了一下，打趣道。

王一博他笑的耳根一热，距离极近，他能看到肖战敞开的衬衣领口。大片白皙肌肤，露出的锁骨，禁欲又勾人，王一博下意识的咽了下口水。

吞咽的声音混着雨声，王一博清楚的听到肖战又笑了，“崽崽，很饿吗。”说话间手指轻巧地抚摸着他的股间褶皱，王一博僵直了身体。

雨下大了，肖战轻柔的用手心扶过王一博的背脊，带着安抚的意味。web却以为他瞧不起自己的幼稚行径，大型犬似的仰头狠狠咬了一口肖战唇边地痣，得寸进尺地又舔了一口，“哥哥。”

王一博从来不是一个亏待自己的人，即使现在他处于弱势，他伸手隔着布料按上了肖战的裆部，手掌轻柔转着圈压弄，不出意外听到肖战的轻哼声。他的好画师已经有些控制不住了，web得逞的张口舔了舔嘴角。

那双黑色的双眸眯了起来，手指往臀缝里挤了挤，惩罚性的沿着四周转了一圈，逼出眼前的人一声模糊不清的呻吟。肖战垂眼看王一博，将他不安分的双腿夹在腿间。  
在王一博失神的瞬间，将他整个人翻了过来。

“战…哥嗯…”，姿势受限让他无法看到身后人的表情，紧绷在喉间的弦霎时间断开，等web反应过来双手也已经被领带之类的柔软带子系得不能动弹。

王一博僵直了身子往后看，身子因挣扎浮起了一层淡淡薄汗。画家此时正解到最后一个扣子，纤长又漂亮的手沾染着满手的透明润滑剂，色情又美丽。而后就是不打招呼的整根手指的深入，等到肖战将三根手指压进去的时候，王一博如同缺了水的鱼一挺起上半身，形状漂亮的喉结在他仰头时变得更加明显诱人，每一次吞咽的瞬间都变得更加明显。

肖战的吻混着清新草木味道，和他的手上的动作不同，温柔的让人沉溺。王一博能感觉到他缓慢的舔过自己的牙床，封住了他要溢出口的呻吟，缓解了情热中有些干渴的口腔。  
他们在这雨天疯狂亲吻占有对方，相互磨挲，在彼此的身体上留下对方的气息味道，温暖又令人着迷。

这次，他耳边传来听到了之前没听清的话语，  
———“my venus.”

窗外的雨越来越大，透过纱窗隐隐约约能看到一副快要完成的画。  
画上是带着翅膀的天使，和一朵娇艳的，红玫瑰。

end …


End file.
